Lee-Enfield
The Lee-Enfield is a bolt-action rifle and was the standard rifle for the British Armed Forces from 1895 to 1957. Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive The Lee-Enfield is your average bolt-action rifle, but it has a ten-round magazine. This gives the player more firepower than they would have with the other rifles, but it can only be reloaded with five round clips. This means that you can't reload unless you have five or less rounds in the Enfield. Otherwise, it's has great accuracy and a one-hit kill if it hits the chest or head. Image:lee_1.png| Image:leeiron_1.png|Ironsight Call of Duty: Finest Hour In Call of Duty:Finest Hour, the Lee Enfield is a default weapon on all of the British PPA levels. Its ten round magazine, combined with a ludicrously fast bolt cycle, makes this one of the best bolt action rifles in the game. It is incorrectly portrayed as being reloaded by exchanging the magazine, which was actually only removed for cleaning. The cycling of its bolt is also much too fast, as it apears that it is lifted and put back down, not pulled back at all. Ammunition will also be eaten up rather quickly, and the lack of extra weapons can cause this to need to be exchanged for another weapon, most likely a Kar98K. File:LeeEnfield.jpg|From top to bottom, left to right: Side view, 3/4 view, iron sight view, and first-person view of the Lee-Enfield. Call of Duty 2 The Lee-Enfield is the same as it was in CoD1, but it has a larger ironsight. Call of Duty 2 has a sniper variant of the Lee-Enfield that the British use in single and multiplayer. While the scope is in an awkward place, it's your average Lee-Enfield, and it uses the same reloading system that the regular one uses. The Call of Duty 2 Lee-Enfield appears to be quite popular on the maps it is accessible, Axis vs. British, this may be because of the accuracy (Down the iron sights), and may also be due to the level of damage it can display and its larger magazine size. The sniper varient in Call of Duty 2 is incorrect. Normally the scope would have a similar frame as the Mosin Nagant. Image:lee_2.png| Image:leeiron_2.png|Ironsight Image:leesniper_2.png|Sniper variant Image:leesniperiron_2.png|Scope Call of Duty 3 The Lee-Enfield in Call of Duty 3 is used by the Polish, Canadian, French and British armies. The bolt system is slower than in Call of Duty 2. The rifle has a bit more of a powerful attack and more range in this game, yet its iron sights are smaller. The scoped Lee-Enfield is found in the level Laison River. File:CoD3_Lee-Enfield.jpg|Main View File:CoD3_Lee-Enfield_ADS.jpg|Ironsight View Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The Lee-Enfield in The DS version can only be used with a scope, and is the same as all the other sniper rifles. It has a ten round magazine, while the other sniper rifles only carry five making it the best sniper rifle in the game. Strangely, all of the sniper rifles in the DS version look the same as the Lee-Enfield, and are reloaded the same way as the Lee-Enfield in Call of Duty: Finest Hour. File:Springfield_DS.jpg|The Lee-Enfield on DS Trivia * The Lee-Enfield was originally stated to be in World at War, but was dropped before the game was shipped. Its icon for the weapon selection menu and HUD icon are still in the game's files. * In Call of Duty: Finest Hour, its reloading process portrayed incorrectly. The Lee-Enfield is loaded by two five-round stripper clips. In the game they remove the magazine, which was normally only removed for cleaning. Each magazine was serial-numbered to the rifle, and often tethered to the rifle. * The variant of the Lee-Enfield that appears in the Call of Duty Games is the No. 4 Mk I* Riflehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lee-Enfield_SMLE_Mk_III_rifle#Rifle_No_4. Image:enfieldiwi.png|The Enfield's weapon selection menu icon in WaW. Image:hud_enfield_scoped.png|The Enfield's HUD icon in WaW. Category:Weapons Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:British Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)